1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new antibiotics designated LL-E19020 Epsilon and LL-E19020 Epsilon.sub.1, to their production by fermentation and to a process for their recovery and purification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antibiotics LL-E19020 Alpha and LL-E19020 Beta are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,688, The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1511-1514 (1988) and The Journal Of Antibiotics, 42(10), 1489-1493 (1989). Antibiotic LL-E19020 Alpha has a trisaccharide attached at C-21a, a phenylacetate ester group attached at C-23 and has the structure: ##STR1##
Antibiotic LL-E19020 Beta has a trisaccharide attached at C-21a, a phenylacetate ester group attached at C-24 and has the structure: ##STR2##
A process for purification of the antibiotic LL-E19020 Alpha by reversed phase HPLC purification is described in J. of Chrom. 484, 381-390(1989). Antibiotics LL-E19020 Alpha and LL-E19020 Beta are also useful for increasing the growth rate of meat producing animals and for treating respiratory disease, fowl cholera and necrotic enteritis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,276 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,493.
A related family of compounds, the phenelfamycins, is reported in The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1293-1299 (1988); The Journal Of Antibiotics, 41(10), 1300-1315 (1988); The Journal Of Antibiotics, 39(10), 1361-1367 (1986); The Journal Of Antibiotics, 42(1), 94-101 (1989); Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 33(3), 322-325 (1989); Program and Abstracts Of The 27th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents Chemotherapy, No. 995, p 270, New York, Oct. 4-7 1987.